


it's policy

by highfunctioningclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Detective Merlin Emrys has just closed a case and really needs some stress release.Yoga teacher Gwaine is here to help.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	it's policy

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN IM WRITING PWP 
> 
> I can't say much more than.. enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the Merlin Sub Club again, love ya'll <3

DS Merlin Emrys rubbed his face with a sigh after, probably, the longest day of his life. For ten months, he had been working with his partner to track down and arrest a serial killer and all his associated connections. Finally, the case had been closed and Merlin sat back at his desk, glancing over the accumulated files with disinterest. His body ached with exhaustion and as Merlin leaned back he felt sleep slowly taking over. If he just closed his eyes… He would…

_ SLAM. _

Merlin jumped awake as the door to his office was slammed shut. In front of his desk stood the chief inspector, Arthur Pendragon with a look of mild frustration and amusement on his face. Merlin quickly scrambled to his feet and flattened down his shirt which had crumpled up from his nap. 

“Sir, sorry, I uh.. I must’ve dozed off.”   
“Calm down, Merlin. We’ve all fallen asleep at our desk before.” Arthur chuckled.   
“It’s been a long day.”   
“It’s been a long ten months, Detective. But you did well.”   
“Thanks.”   
“And now I think you are due some time off.” Merlin tried to argue but Arthur held his hand up. “You’ve worked non stop for ten months, you’re tired and stressed.” 

Merlin sighed and felt his shoulders droop forwards because it was true, he was drained. The past few months he’d done nothing but work, focusing all his energy on the case, eaten like shit and his sleeping pattern was non-existent. The idea of time off was like music to Merlin’s ears. That was until the chief inspector spoke again. 

“We’ve signed you up for some de-stressing sessions, I know how these cases can be.”    
“I’ll be fine just taking some time off, Sir.”   
“It’s a new policy that HR are trying to implement. Y’know, staff wellbeing and all that.”   
“Right.. Okay. When and where?”    
“You might not like this, Merlin…” Arthur paused. “It’s yoga. You’ve been signed up for yoga.”    
“Yoga? Are you kidding?!”   
“Apparently it’s very good for stress! Look, just try a few sessions, if you don’t like it we’ll revisit HR and see what we can do.”   
“Thanks, Arthur.”

As Merlin pulled on his leather jacket and tidied the files away, Arthur said his goodbyes and left Merlin alone in his office. The detective glanced around the room and grabbed his personal belongings before turning off the light and leaving without a second thought. It’d be nice to get some time away from the place, a chance to rest and not have to think about bloody murders all day. Maybe yoga would be a good release after all. 

A week into Merlin’s mandatory time off had flown by and the detective had turned into a giant slob. He was currently lying on the sofa still wearing last night's clothes, a half eaten pizza on the floor by his head. Merlin relished in the fact that he didn’t have to set any alarms to wake up but then his phone chimed at an ungodly volume and Merlin groaned.  
He glanced at the screen, it was Arthur reminding him of the yoga class he was required to attend. Merlin sighed loudly, stood up and looked around. 

His flat was an absolute mess and Merlin spent the entire morning tidying. Once that was finished, Merlin changed into some gym clothes, feeling a little silly, and made his way to the studio just across town. 

As he opened the door, Merlin froze on the spot. The studio was empty save for the instructor who smiled widely at the detective. The instructor stood at the front of the room in a loose grey T-shirt and black shorts which accentuated his leg muscles. His hair was pulled up into a loose bun, a couple of hairs falling round his face. Merlin pulled his eyes away reluctantly and moved further into the room, dropping his bag to the floor. The ridiculously hot instructor started to walk over and Merlin could feel himself start to blush. 

“Afternoon, Detective Emrys?” 

“Hi, yeah. Is there… Uh, more people coming?”

“Oh didn’t they tell you? It’s a one to one class. Just you and me.” The instructor winked. 

“Oh, right. Okay.” 

“I’m Gwaine.” The man reached out a hand which Merlin shook with a smile. 

Merlin’s insides twisted the more he looked at Gwaine and he blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t been laid in ten months. Nothing more. But god, the way that man looked in those tiny shorts… Merlin tried to shake the thoughts away as Gwaine led him to the centre of the room where a purple yoga mat was laid flat.   
Merlin stood on the mat, feeling a little awkward as Gwaine stood at the front of the room looking back at him with a boyish grin.

“Let’s start with some breathing.” Gwaine said, his voice softer than before. “Just copy what I do, let your breaths come naturally. Try not to think about anything else, if you’re comfortable enough, close your eyes.” 

Merlin took a deep breath and followed the movements Gwaine was demonstrating with such ease, lifting his arms high above his head and letting his palms meet in the middle. As Gwaine pulled his hands down in front of him, his eyes drifted shut and Merlin took the opportunity to stare to his heart's content. Gwaine was probably the hottest man Merlin had ever seen and after ten months working non stop, he allowed himself the indulgence to study the man before him. It was a few minutes before Merlin realised that Gwaine had actually opened his eyes and was smirking back at him. 

“Concentrate, Detective Emrys.”  
  
“M-Merlin.” He stammered as he pulled his eyes away.   
  
“Okay, deep breath, Merlin. Hands at your chest and head lifted to the sky.”

Merlin followed the instruction this time and could actually feel his body relaxing in the quiet stillness of the studio. He took a few deep breaths and let his body loosen up, a feeling Merlin hadn’t experienced in months. Gwaine’s voice broke the silence and Merlin’s eyes shot open at the sound. 

“We’re going to go into warrior pose then down to a low lunge. Just follow what I do.” Gwaine smiled as he placed one foot in front of the other, leaning forward into the first pose.

Merlin tried his best to copy the movement, wobbling slightly before finding his balance and attempting the best warrior pose his body would allow.   
Gwaine watched him with curiosity, sensing the obvious tension in his body and the way he wobbled through the poses. It was almost endearing to see a ‘tough’ police detective in a vest and jogging bottoms lunging in the middle of his studio. Gwaine talked him through the next few poses, resisting the urge to walk over and lay his hands all over Merlin. The man standing before him was like a vision. Dark hair and strong arms and everything that Gwaine looked for in a man. For once, he was grateful for a one to one session, normally they were really awkward but there was something about Merlin that intrigued Gwaine. 

Gwaine wanted to use the excuse that Merlin wasn’t quite in the right position and go over and touch him, but he resisted. For now. 

But then, the urges became too much when Gwaine said they were moving onto downward dog and Merlin just couldn’t seem to get it. The detective lifted his hips upwards but his form was all wrong and Gwaine was forced to leave his own mat at the front and stand behind Merlin. He placed two strong hands on Merlin’s hips and lifted upwards, their bodys almost touching. 

“You need to push upwards.” Gwaine’s voice was low and if Merlin didn’t know any better, he would swear that Gwaine was flirting. He swallowed hard as Gwaine lifted him further upwards and felt his knees becoming weak. It’d been so long since anyone had been this close to Merlin and Gwaine was intoxicating. His smell, his hands, his bloody man bun… 

Merlin let his legs fall below him and turned on the mat to face Gwaine. 

“I think I should maybe get a different instructor…” Merlin said, his cheeks burning.   
Gwaine smirked, picking up on the subtle hints that Merlin really was into him too. “I disagree,  _ Merlin..”  _ _   
_ “It’s just uh…”   
Gwaine bit his lip and leaned down to Merlin’s level. “You were sent here to destress, right?”   
Merlin nodded, unable to form any words as Gwaine’s eyes bore into him.   
“Well, Detective, I think I know something else that will help a lot more than yoga.” 

Merlin wasn’t sure what happened next but all of a sudden he couldn’t hold back any longer. In a flash, Gwaine had leant down, pulling him in close for a filthy kiss. Merlin’s hands found their way up to Gwaine’s hair and he pulled gently, eliciting a moan from the instructor. They kissed for a few minutes, the wet smacking sound filling up the room. When Merlin finally pulled back for air, he looked up at Gwaine with red swollen lips and blown pupils.

“Anyone could walk in…” Merlin whispered.   
  
“No one else is here.. I own the studio.” Gwaine lowered down to his knees and crawled over Merlin, forcing him to lie down on the mat.   
  
“Fuck… Gwaine…”   
  
“We can be as loud as we want..” 

Gwaine ground his hips down, grinning as he felt the obvious arousal in Merlin’s jogging bottoms. The detective moaned unashamedly, his hands gripping tightly around Gwaine’s hips, finger tips dipping below the waistband of his shorts. Gwaine leant in for another kiss, dragging Merlin’s tongue out and moaning loudly into the air.

Merlin pushed Gwaine back up and shimmied out of his shorts, throwing caution to the wind and allowing himself this pleasure. As he was undressing, Gwaine disappeared momentarily before returning with a yoga block covering his crotch. Merlin cocked his head, wondering what the instructor was doing but Gwaine instantly dropped the box to reveal his naked cock, already hard and standing up. Merlin sucked in a breath at the sight and Gwaine licked his lips with a smirk.

“Like what you see?” Gwaine asked.  
  
“Yeah..”  
  
“Lift up those hips, beautiful.” 

Merlin did as he was told and lifted up as Gwaine easily slid the block underneath him and settled between the man's legs. Merlin could feel Gwaine’s hot breath on his arse and the feeling sent shivers through his body. The instructor let his hands drift up Merlin’s legs, fingertips hovering just above the skin as his tongue darted out a licked over the detectives puckered hole. It was obvious this man hadn’t been touched in months and Gwaine was determined to take him apart, piece by piece.

Merlin writhed on the floor as Gwaine tongue moved agonisingly slowly, pushing in and out of him with such ease. Gwaine moaned at his entrance as he lifted a hand and shoved two fingers forcefully into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin sucked happily for a few moments before Gwaine pulled his hand back and roughly pushed his fingers into Merlin, stretching him wide. The sudden sensation of Gwaine’s fingers inside him sparked a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure for Merlin and the roughness of it all was too much. He let his head fall back to the floor with a loud moan, hands reaching to grasp, something. Anything. 

Gwaine pulled his fingers out and spat in the palm of his hand, stroking his length, spreading precum and spit over himself. Merlin watched with wide eyes, his brain unable to form coherent sentences through all the pleasure. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Gwaine growled, grabbing Merlin’s hips and lining himself up.   
  
“Making me wait isn’t helping my stress.” Merlin said.   
  


Gwaine chuckled as he looked down at Merlin, squirming and aching to be touched. Slowly, torturously slow, Gwaine pushed inside Merlin, the tight wet heat a blessing around his cock. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and skin hitting skin as Gwaine picked up a furious pace, slamming into Merlin with abandon. Merlin reached down a hand to grab his own cock, rubbing at the same pace Gwaine was thrusting and he could feel heat pooling in his stomach. It wouldn’t be long before…

“Fuck.. Gwaine, oh god..!” Merlin screamed as he came hard on his own stomach. 

Gwaine grunted and snapped his forwards a couple more times before he shouted Merlin’s name to the ceiling, emptying himself inside the detective. As the pleasure of his orgasm faded, Gwaine pulled out, watching his seed drip from Merlin’s hole. He ducked down to lick some up, drawing out a load whimper from Merlin. As he looked up, Merlin let out a long sigh and smiled at Gwaine.

“I definitely feel much more relaxed now.” The detective chuckled.   
  
“I’m very good when it comes to destressing.”  
  
“I don’t think this is exactly what HR had in mind.”   
  
Gwaine laughed heartily as he collapsed next to Merlin, the both of them staring up at the ceiling. “Well, next time, we can do the actual class then I’ll take you out.” 

Merlin leaned up on his elbow to gaze over Gwaine’s face. “I’d really like that.” 

Gwaine leaned in for a kiss, a much more gentle kiss than before and Merlin thought in that moment that he had never been more thankful for a HR policy. 


End file.
